Fire on Ice
by Star Weaver
Summary: Hockey is a man's sport, right? Wrong, at least not where Kagome is concerned...Rating may go up


I hate myself for starting a new story when I have three going already, but I just got back from hockey camp and this story would not stop nagging me while I was up there! So here it is!  
  
This is about hockey because I have played it since forever and I have yet to see another story with hockey as the main focus. I'm about originality baby!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that supposed to be hockey? It looked more like two monkeys humping a football!"  
  
-_Miracle_  
  
"You miss 100% of the shots you never take."  
  
-Wayne Gretzky

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl could be seen fiercely skating around the ice, all the while keeping all balance and control. She had a determined look in her eyes as she saw the puck coming towards her; she caught it effortlessly. Avoiding several players, she headed for the goal on the opposite end of the rink. She had one more defensemen in her way and easily maneuvered past him. Now it was just the goalie and she.  
  
It was sudden death overtime. The game could go either way, but she knew as long as she had the puck, they could not score. Her eyes found the goalie's weak spot and she prepared to shoot.  
  
She drew back her arms and took a fast slap shot. Every second seemed a lifetime as she seemed to see her shot move in slow motion towards the goalie. Then suddenly everything came back into regular speed as she saw the green light go on beyond the net.  
  
The crowd jumped up in one motion as the cheered. Her team rushed towards her and dog piled on top of her. They had one the State Title. Undefeated. The perfect season. The two teams lined up in the center to shake hands; mumbling of 'Good Game' could be heard, though with less enthusiasm from the losing team.  
  
The trophies were awarded and the losing team's captain grudgingly accepted the second place silver trophy. Then they announced the winning team and the captain with the assistant captains for the trophy. They held the large gold trophy over their heads as the crowd went wild again.  
  
Both teams began to step off the ice as the zamboni's gates opened. Once safely off of the ice, the girl congratulated her team as she headed for the girl's locker room. She passed the opposing team's locker room and saw the other team's captain coming down the hall. She stood to the side for him to go past, but he halted when he was about to pass her. He turned his head and glared with hard golden eyes as sweat leaked down his long silver hair, "Don't you know hockey is a man's sport. There's no place for a tomboy freak like you."  
  
She opened her mouth in shock as he continued past and into his team's locker room. Astonishment was evident in her blue eyes as she continued on to her locker. Once inside she threw her helmet to the ground and shook her long raven hair from her eyes. She didn't know why that comment had hurt her so much. She had heard the comments from almost everyone, but her own team, her entire playing career, which was since kindergarten.  
  
She was a high school senior now and had just won the State Championship for her varsity team. She should be 'raising the roof' and celebrating. It was her last year in high school league hockey. She would be moving onto college hockey on full scholarship.  
  
Then why did that one statement bring her down? Why wouldn't she let it go? Maybe his comment summed up what everybody subtly commented towards her. She was a tomboy, but that didn't mean she didn't still have feelings. And she certainly was no freak. Just because all of her best friend's happened to be guys and she didn't even know how to walk in high heels, didn't mean she was a freak. She just preferred comfortable baggy clothes and tennis shoes.  
  
She slowly began loosening her skates as she thought back on all her years in hockey. She could skate backwards and forwards by the time she turned three, she could shoot a wrist shot by the time she was four, and by five she had joined the youth hockey league. She didn't have any challenge on the ice she couldn't accomplish, except maybe being accepted.  
  
She packed away her gear in her large hockey bag and changed into her street clothes and put her long hair in a high ponytail. She slipped on her shoes and then zipped her hockey bag shut. She heaved the bag onto her shoulder and picked up her stick.  
  
She looked back at the locker room she had used for the past thirteen years and told herself that she would show everyone what she could really do. She told herself that one day she would be the first woman to play in the NHL. They would know her for her abilities, not as a tomboy freak. Everyone would know her as Kagome Higurashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as always read and review!

I will not forget my other stories. I promise!

Kudos!


End file.
